Peace In Death
by Daguardianang31
Summary: Naruto Sasuke pairing involving Alot of Angst Death Rape Adult Situations Yaoi And Many Other Pairings. In Pain Death Seem So Free So Easy.


Hey how are you guys doing? My names Michael A.k.A Angel and this will be my first fanfic in a very long time. I honestly want honest opinions and as most feedback as possible, so please don't leave short comments I love to hear from my readers. This will have large amounts of Angst but will start light. There will be Yaoi rated M adult situations.

Disclaimer: Yes, I may love Naruto but I don't own it or any of these characters. PLEASE ENJOY! AND COMMENT!

My heart swells as my lips Struggle with great effort to comment on the calamity and horror of this moment. I know this stranger who is pulling his dignity out of my best friend. I stand here in the darkness of this alley way listening…waiting.

My legs feel weak so I lean against the cold jagged bricks, shoulder first my head bangs against the black moist brick, there was no pain but, to no notice to the thieves of my happiness. Maybe to startled by my sudden appearance during their love making.

My best friend, my diary of all my secrets and fears to all my white lies and startling truths looks in to my eyes. I'm not sure what he sees but his now fully clothed body shivers and his face scrunches in discomfort as if smelling something foul he whispers loud enough for my boyfriend and I to hear "freak". I wonder why he didn't scream it maybe he knew the whisper would cause enough damage to pull a tear from my eye. He speed walks away maybe ashamed but then" it" for a lack of better words approaches me walking through the deep aftermath of last night's storm not caring that his feet must be soaked, his gaze stayed on me until he reached his destination…in front of me. I just couldn't muster the strength to think of what to call him, after that…what is he to me…not my boyfriend….not after what I just saw. His eyes…His eyes hold no warmth like they use to, his hands visibly cold I mutter a single word "why" so low I'm not sure he heard but, there was silence after. Maybe he ignored it; maybe his ears are deafened… maybe cold from the October chill…maybes are getting me no where I decide, as I push myself off the wall childishly as if I was about to be scolded. Head upward as if he's towering over me, he isn't but it just seems like he is now.

His mouth opens…my heart races but, my face stays stoic "it's over" he says and brushes past me into the darkness of the streets. Without a thought I run not perilously but with a mission…home is where I want to be…where I need to be. Tears stream down my cheeks as I make my way down the empty streets passing many images, all like blurred lights as I run and wipe my eyes. Our love died and we said it wouldn't, he said our love could live but obviously he was lying. We went through high school as a unity, we were so alike…; outcasts who only cared about each other and our close ones. I never thought Kiba would do this to me. I remember when I waited on the bleachers as he tried out for the football team. His nerves use to always get the best of him no matter how cocky he acted on the outside I knew the real Kiba…. I thought I knew the real Kiba. I never thought it would come to this…I won't ask myself "why" that would be pointless. I'm still running, memories flood in draining me emotionally but not slowing my still swift pace. I remember him pummeling through the football team like they were nothing and I remember clapping along with my best friend in high spirits, feeling content with my life. Living seem so easy then, it wasn't hard to love his wolf grin or his black shaggy ear length main and when he confessed to me in the boys locker room after securing his spot on the team I felt alive…I felt I reached my nirvana…the point of my life. We sat there on the benches just us…awkwardly sitting closer then "friends" should like but, I liked it and he seem to as well as if…it was meant to be. He grabbed and kissed me patiently I heard no audible words during his confession, just his lips connecting to mine told me the story he trying to divulge. His kiss made me know everything was changing, but his embrace… strong hands, assured me his new found popularity wouldn't change anything between us but has awakened his valor and with this strength he couldn't keep his true love from me anymore. The kiss was over…and the look in his eyes said "I love you", my blush but unfailing eye contact said "I think I love you too". I rise a little abruptly but to no discomfort to what I call my lover and walk to the exit of the locker room placing my hand on the knob but, I turn around not sure why…I just knew I was supposed to. "See u in class" he says cheerfully and I respond "I better…dog boy" playfully as I walked out the door.

I walk through the door my flashback leaving me empty I callously let the door slam which seem to trigger a commotion in the kitchen. I stand there wounded but I knew help would come. I observe my orange cargo pants soaked from the terrain wet and damp, my blue blazers sneakers excreting water on the fine wooden floors of my home. My adoptive father walks around the corner spotting me instantly but, I keep my head down watching my feet not revealing my current condition. I know  
Irkua would be able to see through any mask of happiness I may try to artificially attach id rather…well he would rather me open with my feelings I think that was the only real rule enforced. His kind face tan face had only one discrepancy…a scar placed across his face but his radiating motherly glow engulfed me with a strong hug when he saw my tears. I begin to make my body small fitting into Iruka's shape as he held me. His back against the wall letting me cry into his cooking apron.

I felt the pain of today rush into me…stealing my breath, I begin to panic. I feel the darkness engulfing me and I try and fight it thrashing in Iruka's arms. I can barely hear him yelling my name feel my heart clenching my body feels like its rising. There isn't any pain I just am fighting to stay conscious. I see Iruka's face full of tear screaming on the phone with what I assumed is an ambulance. I fight but soon I'm over taken leaving Iruka's pained expression my last visual I feel and see is black.

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed it this is hopefully to get you guys interested. If I receive a lot of comments I will take that as inspiration and motivation to continue the story.


End file.
